Unnoticed Feelings
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Kimiko likes Raimundo. Raimundo likes Kimiko. Neither one realizes the other's feeling for each other. Kimiko decides to tell him indirectly that she likes him in order to see his reaction., but when Raimundo hears her talk about a guy who doesn't seem to notice her it makes him get angry and the two fight. Will they ever be able to confess their feelings for each other? RaiKim
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko sighed for what had to be the umpteenth time that day. She was resting outside in the temple's courtyard and resting on the edge of the fountain they had. Earlier today they had gone on a hunt for the Shen Gong Wu and while they may have been victorious and getting the Wu from their enemies she felt like she had been socked to the face. Another sigh escaped her as she recalled their mission. They had gone to an island off the coast of Jamaica, it was a beautiful place with many great shops and amazing scenery but she found herself unable to enjoy it. How it seems possible for her not to enjoy a tropical paradise with stores that held all sorts of pretty clothes didn't seem possible but lately nothing had been making sense to her. And the reason for this was simple.

She, Kimiko Tohomiko, had fallen head over heels in love with her best friend and teammate Raimundo Pedrosa.

She groaned, head resting in her hands as the thought processed through her mind. It was only recently that she discovered her feelings for the Dragon of Wind but ever since she has nothing has been the same for her.

She has always held a certain admiration for the Brazilin boy but she never imagined she would fall for the boy. It had had started slowly, she would catch herself staring at him longer than necessary, her mind would wander to him without her realizing it, her heart beating faster as she watched him in the showdowns. She had assumed all of this was just because they had grown closer over the years. Out of everyone in the temple she felt she was the closes with him. Omi and Clay being more like brothers to her but she never could imagine him as a brotherly figure for her. It was only when she had a dream about him did she finally realize. They had been sitting on top of the temple's roof together, watching the stars and just as the wind blew by and the moon was at its brightest did they kiss. She had woken up right after they kissed in the dream and only one thought was in her head as she awoke.

_"I'm in love with Raimundo."_

That day had been hard for her. She was suddenly hit with so many thoughts and feelings that it was too much for her. She had asked Master Fung if she could take the day off to visit her father and he had given her permission. Although she suspected that he knew the real reason for her sudden departure. She had spent the day talking with her best friend and even her father, both telling her that she had nothing to worry about. If she had fallen in love with him then Raimundo had to be a great guy. So with a clear head she returned to the temple. They had questioned her and she told them a story about her father wanting her back home to test a new game he was developing. They had believed it but as they left for their rooms she stood back and watched the retreating figure of the boy who had captured her heart and knew then and there that she really was in love.

She tried her best to appear normal around him and the others. For the most part it worked but there were some days where she couldn't stop herself from staring. It was like he was her favorite movie that she's seen over and over again but every time she saw it she couldn't take her eyes off it. He would catch her staring at times but she just played it off as her daydreaming or making a comment about his behavior. At times when she was alone with her thoughts she would often daydream about the two of them being together. They were simple fantasies but they made her blush every time she thought about them.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, hands resting on her cheeks as she stared at the empty courtyard. Everyone else had gone inside to relax after a hard day's work but she settled for staying outside to think things over. She needed to after what she went through today. While Raimundo is a great guy and she trusted him with her life, he was also the biggest flirt she had ever seen and it bothered her. Just today on the island he must have flirted with the whole female population and it had her seething in rage. She's never been jealous before and she didn't like it. To get so angry just because he was looking at other women made her feel so stupid. She didn't even tell him her feelings so she had no reason to be angry with him, but just seeing him acting all cool and smiling at the group of beach bimbos made her blood boil and her heart crack. "I'm such an idiot." She sighed, shaking her head of these thoughts. There was no point in getting annoyed over something like this. It would only cause her problems and she did not need anymore.

"You know it's not a good thing to talk to yourself like that," she gasped when she heard his voice and turned around so quickly that she almost fell into the fountain. Catching herself before that happened she watched as Raimundo walked towards her and sat right down next to her. "So what's got you so down Kim?" He asked with his famous grin, leaning back against the fountain in his usual manner and she hated that it made her heart jump.

Clearing her throat she took in calming breathes, trying to keep her emotions under control. "It's nothing. I'm fine." She tried to appear casual. There was no way she was going to put her heart out there for him to crush it. While he may be a good friend, and probably reject her in the nicest manner him rejecting her will still hurt and she didn't want to go through that pain just yet.

She heard him scoff and she could assume that he rolled his eyes as he did so. "Yeah right," she could hear the grin in his voice but she refused to look at him. She couldn't. If she did she was sure he would be able to see right through her. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring pat. Just like any good friend would do. It was a kind gesture but all it did was make her heart squeeze in pain.

_"What do I do?" _she knew Raimundo, he wouldn't give up until he got what he came for and there was no she was confessing her feeling. She was not mentally or emotionally prepared for that stage yet. "I'm just trying to figure some things out." she gulped, shrugging off his arm and looking up at the sky. The sun had set a long time ago and the stars were out but she doubted even in the darkness it was able to hide her blushing face. She knew her feelings wouldn't go away easy and they probably would never if she didn't at least try and tell him how she felt but she was so scared of what could happen.

"About...?" he pushed for more information and she felt her heart speed up. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that you just recently discovered that you are in love with them.

She couldn't do that. It would make things weird and awkward and possibly even destroy their team. "A guy." She gulped again, trying to keep herself calm. If she wanted to get over him then she was going to have to tell him how she felt indirectly.

She felt him stiffen up next to her. He obviously had not been expecting that answer. "I see," this time he cleared his throat, probably uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic. "Do you like this guy?"

His question made her blush even more, her whole face probably glowing by this point. "I love him." She whispered out, her chest suddenly feeling lighter but her heart was still going a mile a minute.

Raimundo only made a soft sound, most likely a grunt. "And does he...love you back?" he seemed to force the words out. She hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable but she had and now she felt stupid for even mentioning it.

_"Just imagine how'd he be if I told him that he was the guy I liked." _She could already imagine him avoiding her for a whole week before rejecting her by saying that he wanted to stay friends. "I'm not sure," she answered, eyes never leaving the stars. "He's a really good friend and I've known him for years but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same."

"And what makes you say that?" he shifted in his seat, scouting away from her.

She had to stop herself from snorting at his actions. Leave it to the flirt to be freaked out by the talks of love and emotions. "Let's just say he's not shy around the ladies," she tried to smile, tried to make it a joke but it was hard. "Whenever we're together he never misses a chance to show off and he seems to love the attention. But even though he acts that way I can't help but want to be with him." It was true. Despite the pain she was feeling she doubted she would ever not be in love with Raimundo. She wondered if he had picked up that she was talking about him.

Raimundo huffed, finally catching her attention and making her gaze turn towards him. She had been expecting him to joke or even laugh at her for getting so emotional over some guy. What she had not been expecting was him looking at her in such a way. A frown was set on his face and emotions were flashing through his eyes that she couldn't even begin to understand. "What's the point in getting worked up over some guy. In my opinion you have other things to be worrying about then dating." He crossed his arms, eyes looking down at the ground and refusing to meet hers.

Kimiko was stunned. She had never seen him act this way. "Rai, what's with you?"

He only shrugged before standing up. "I'm just saying that instead of thinking about this guy you should focus on other things."

"Oh? And like what?" now she was starting to get mad. How dare he talk to her with such a tone.

"Like maybe the search for the Shen Gong Wu." He reminded her as he walked back to the temple.

"Just because we're Xiaolin Warriors doesn't mean I can't have a love life." She all but cried out. He's never talked to her in such a way and she did not like it one bit.

He stopped in his track, his body growing still. "And a love like that is just pointless." He yelled, eyes sending her a look of annoyance before softening at the sight of her heartbroken face. "Kim, I...I didn't mean-"  
"Enough," She didn't let him finish. He had said all that needed to be said. "Maybe you're right and it is pointless and maybe it would be best for me to just give up but I can't, I just can't." she ran off. She couldn't stand being around him at this point. It hurt too much and all she wanted was to curl up with her blanket wrapped securely around her body and forget everything that happened.

_"How could he say that?" _she felt tears gather in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Someone like him didn't deserve her tears. If that was how he felt then it would be in her best interest to give up on him and forget ever falling for that inconsiderate egotistic jerk. She would move on, forget all about him and find another guy who loved her. _"But I can't." _even as she replayed his words in her mind her heart yearned for him. She was in love with him and that love wasn't going away any time soon.

* * *

Raimundo watched her go with a heavy heart. He hadn't meant to yell at her like that but he couldn't control himself with her talking about such things. To find out that she's in love with some guy was maddening and then to hear that the guy doesn't even like her back made it even worse. With a growl he kicked the dirt beneath his feet, anger suddenly raging inside him and it didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon. He was furious that she was wasting her time on some stupid womanizer when he could make her much happier instead. "Who is this stupid guy anyway?" he huffed, sitting down against one a tree and glared. He's never once heard Kimiko mention another man in her life before. Sure he's heard her gossiping with her friend from Japan about guys and the latest gossip but not once has he ever heard her say anything about liking someone. And he should know, he's eavesdropped on her conversations with her friend Keiko more times than he's willing to admit.

With a long sigh he leaned against the hard trunk of the tree and thought over what just happened. He basically snapped at Kimiko because she was depressed over some flirt. He hadn't meant to yell but he was just so angry. "If it was me I wouldn't ever let her frown." He mumbled, bringing on leg up to rest his arm on it.

He knew his feelings for the Japanese girl. He was in love with her and for a while there it looked like she felt the same way. In the beginning she was just some girl that was on his team, a close friend to hang out with, but as the years passed and they grew closer he found himself drawn to her more and more. He wanted to do more to make her smile, to make her laugh, and to hear her praise him. He was addicted to that smile of hers, to her soft voice that made him forget everything and listen to only her. He's kept his feelings to himself, making so no one knew how he felt towards her. He didn't want to mess up the team or have their enemies use this against him. He promised himself once he grew strong enough he would tell her but some days it took everything he had not to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything.

He cared for her so much that it scared him at times. That time when she went back to Japan without telling anyone had him worrying to no end. He was the first to notice her gone and when he questioned their master he was even more annoyed that he let her return home without bringing any Shen Gong Wu or one of them with her. Of course he played it off that he was just bored and wanted to mess with her PDA but deep inside he kept coming up with ways to sneak to Japan just to catch a glimpse of her and to know that she was alright.

When she had returned he noticed her acting different. She was still the same but her actions were suddenly timid and even shy. He noticed her staring at him from time to time and how she would stare off into space, her cheeks sometimes tinted with a faint blush. He had thought for sure that it meant she felt the same way. Her sudden change in behavior made sense and he couldn't keep himself from showing to try and impress her even more. Just today he showed off his abilities to her and catch the attention of a few locals at the island they visited. He didn't really care about those girls but the thought of making Kimiko jealous had him all but skipping with glee. So he flirted a bit, catching the annoyed look of the Dragon of Fire and seeing her angry glares made him smile. He finally had the girl of his dreams wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

But then this had to happen. _"I love him." _He growled as her words came rushing back into his mind. His anger building up again and this time he punched the tree he as lying against, leaving behind a dent in the hard oak. She was in love with some flirt and it bothered him to no end. He was much better then whoever it was she liked. "Where'd she meet this creep anyways?" he's never once seen Kimiko interact with any of the people of the country they visited. Not that some of the boys in those countries didn't try. He would see the way they looked at her and if they so much even tried approaching her he would scare them off.

So who could it be then? Did someone actually manage to get pass him? No, that couldn't be. He's read through all of her journals, PDA entries, and listened in on every phone call she ever had and not once has he ever got the intention that she was in love with someone else. She was always in his sights, he made sure of this so he could keep potential suitors away.

The only time she was away from him was when she went to visit her father in Japan.

He gasped, it all finally made sense. She started acting weird right after she came back from Japan. But did that mean she met somebody or was it someone she already knew? _"By the way she spoke of this guy it sounds like she knew him for a long time." _He frowned. How had he missed this? He made sure that there was no other male in Kimiko's life that could get in his way of being with her. He check and double checked. _"Not unless it's a love at first sight kind of thing." _He felt his heart give a painful squeeze. The mere thought of her falling for some guy at first sight hurt too much to think about. _"Did old feelings resurface?" _that had to be it. There had to be somebody from Kimiko's past, someone she doesn't talk about because of hurt feelings. But when she went back to Japan she saw him and all her old feelings came rushing right back.

He solved the mystery but it didn't make him feel any better. All he wanted to do right now was fly to Japan and kick the butt of this guy who doesn't deserve one ounce of Kimiko's attention. He needed to learn more about this guy, who he was and what he was like. If he had this then he can show her that this guy was no good for her and instead that her, Raimundo Pedrosa, was the better match for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko wanted to be anywhere but here. Last night had to be the worst night of her life. She indirectly told Raimundo that she was in love with him and he told her that it was pointless. She knew there was a strong possibility that he didn't even realize he was the one she was talking about but it still hurt to hear him speak that way to her. Even if she wasn't in love with him he had no reason to talk to her like that. A good friend should tell her to just be happy even if her love was hopeless. Instead he snapped at her, saying such horrible things that had her doubting everything she knew about love and about herself. Her father and Keiko had assured her that if she fell in love with him then he had to be a good guy, but after last night she wasn't so sure anymore. Last night made her wonder if he just thought her love was pointless or falling in love in general was pointless. Did he think it was stupid that she only had eyes for one person. Well he always was a big flirt but she never thought of him as the type who would never settle down. _"Now what do I do?" _she didn't want to face him after last night but she had no choice. They had training, chores, and the possibility of a Shen Gong Wu hunt. Avoiding Raimundo was like trying to avoid her shadow. It was impossible.

She needed to act like she didn't care. That his words hadn't hurt her as much as they did. If that was really how he felt about the subject of love then she needed to get over him, and fast. This might even work out in her favor. At least now she knows how he really is and instead of her wasting her time on some womanizer he had given her the chance to get over him. _"Easier said than done." _She snorted, knowing full well it wouldn't be that easy. If it was true then she would have gotten over him the moment she caught him flirting with every girl in sight. _"It may be hard but I have to try." _She would not allow herself to wallow in self pity or waste anymore time on a guy who obviously had no interest in her. It was time for her to move on and by Dashi she would do it.

With those thoughts in mind she got ready for the day, doing her usual business and walked into the kitchen. The three boys were already there, preparing breakfast for themselves. She had to keep herself normal when she caught sight of Raimundo making fresh orange juice for them. Instantly her mind flashed her an image of the two of them living in a nice picket fence home but she quickly shook those thoughts away. She was going to get over him if it was the last thing she did. _"It just might be." _She helped set the table with Clay, not noticing the pair of green eyes staring at her.

Raimundo knew she was there even before she walked him. With his power over the wind he had been able to pick up on her heading there way long before the others did. He felt nervous and scared when she entered, last night flashing back to him instantly. He hadn't gotten much sleep after their fight, he had been wired thinking of who it could be that Kimiko was in love with. There were a few times when he snuck out from his little room and going to hers in hopes of stealing her diary. But every time he stopped himself before he even entered. He may be desperate to find out who she liked but he was no peeping tom. He may not always show it but he held high respects for Kimiko and him entering her room while she was sleeping was a big violation in his book. He was taught better than that. If he went in while she was sleeping he doubted he could keep himself from not staring. That time when they were at Master Monk Guan's temple and all four of them slept in the same room without any curtains or walls to block them he found it hard to sleep. While everyone else had fallen asleep easily he stayed awake, his eyes just staring at her peaceful form.

He sighed, he had it bad for the Dragon of Fire and that's why it bothered him that she liked somebody else. He was going mad from not knowing. If he at least knew the guy or had some idea about him then maybe, just maybe, he could convince her that he was not worth her time and get her to see that her real prince charming was right in front of her. Most of the night he spent it remembering everything he read from going through her things and listening to her phone calls. But there was nothing that gave him any clue about who she liked. He didn't even realized she liked anybody until last night and that's what annoyed him the most. He was so sure that she had finally started to like him but then to hear her talk about falling for some flirting womanizer made his blood boil. _"I swear if I ever meet this guy I'm gonna beat him senseless." _He squeezed the orange in his hand with too much force, causing the poor fruit to be squished, but he didn't it too much thought. His mind focusing on only one goal, to get Kimiko to tell him who she was in love with.

"Kimiko, I must say I am impressed with your table setting skills. These are very good traits to have as a female." Omi said as he sat down at the table with his plate of eggs that he made.

"Thanks Omi..." Kimiko just brushed him off, sadly she had grown used to his comments about her being a girl. She didn't like them and would remind him of it every turn she got but sometimes she just didn't bother with it.

"Aw, don't look so down Kimiko. You know the little guy is just tryin' to give you a compliment. He just didn't do it the right way." Clay told her, setting down his plate of waffles and sausages that he made for the group and himself.

_"At least I don't have to worry about it being Omi or Clay." _Raimundo knew that he had no worries about his teammates being the one Kimiko could like. Neither one of them knew how to flirt, Clay was too much of a gentlemen to try anything and Omi didn't know a compliment from an insult when it came to girls. So leaving them out that meant he had been right before, it had to be someone from her hometown. Now he just had to figure out who.

With the orange juice finally finished he joined his friends at the table, making his own plate as his eyes casually glanced at Kimiko. "So what's on the agenda for today guys?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. He needed to keep things normal so the others wouldn't notice anything going on between him and Kimiko. He still needed to talk to her about what happened last night, about why he got so angry. During his time last time not sleeping he came to only one conclusion that could help him. He was going to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her before he completely loses her. If she knows that there is someone else out there for her, someone that was always by her side, then maybe she'll forget all about her stupid crush and fall for him.

He had to keep himself from grinning. When he wasn't spending the night worrying about the guy he was busying thinking of how she would react to his feelings. Obviously she wouldn't be expecting it and that would cause for a very cute reaction from her. Maybe big wide eyes with a flushed face that glowed with the setting sun. He sighed, resting his arm on the table with his cheek leaning into his hand. He sounded like one of those romantic obsessed girls. He'll admit there are times when he's a little bothered by his cheesy fantasies but he couldn't help himself sometimes. Besides not all of his fantasies were cheesy.

"Um...Rai?" Clay stared at his friend in confusion. Never once has he seen him looking so...dazed? Was that the word to describe him? "Are you ok?"

Raimundo looked almost shocked that he was being addressed but he quickly recovered. "Oh yeah, I'm good. Just a little sleepy."

Clay shrugged his shoulders, accepting the answer, but he knew there was more going on. He could feel it. He knew his friends and they have been acting weird since last night. He had seen Kimiko all but run into her room last night and Raimundo sulking out in the garden. He wanted to question the two but he thought it'd be better to give them some space first. "If you say so." For now he would act like things were normal. But later when he got the chance he was going to make them tell him what happened.

"Look alive everyone," Dojo suddenly came jumping in, the ancient scroll in his hands. "We got 8.5 on the Richter Scale on the Wu alert system." He said, his entire body shaking and making the table, as well as their breakfast, fall onto the floor in a giant mess.

"Well you heard the Dragon guys, let's get a move out." Raimundo told his team, ready to get the Wu and kick some butt if necessary.

"I'll meet you guys out in the courtyard, I have to get ready first." Kimiko excused herself from the group. She needed to pick out her outfit for the day and figure out what she wanted to do with her hair.

Raimundo had to hold back the grin when he saw the perfect opportunity. Now was his chance to talk with her alone. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys to there too. I gotta use the bathroom first." He all but ran out of the room, leaving behind his two teammates one of who was watching him closely.

Running down the hall he caught up with Kimiko in no time, calling out her name and was pleased that she had stopped. He knew her temper and how stubborn she was. He had been worried that she would ignore him for the rest of the day but was pleased that she wasn't. "I want to talk about last night," he cleared his throat, fighting back the nervous twitch that was coming. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to be that way and I hope you can forgive me," He confessed while Kimiko remained silent, she wanted to hear everything he had to say. "I was just blindsided by your sudden confession and I guess I let it get to me."

"I see," Kimiko clenched her fist at her side, trying to hold her emotions back. He wasn't finished speaking yet and she needed to hear the rest of his little speech. "And how about now? What do you think of it now?" she spoke softly, keeping her voice clear of what she was really feeling. Nervous and scared, those two emotions were slowly filling her heart. She didn't like how he was starting this talk and she was scared to hear the rest.

"Honestly...?" he gulped when he saw her nod, it was no or never. "I still think you should give up." He winced, bracing himself for the yelling and punching that was sure to come. But it didn't. Instead she stood there, still and motionless.

"Is that so?" Kimiko held back the tears, she would not cry in front of him. "And why is that?" she had to know. What was his reason for rejecting her. Was it because he didn't want to ruin their friendship? Was he worried about the team and rules of the temple? Or did he really just not have feelings for her?

Raimundo watched her carefully, worried about her strange behavior. He had been expecting her to lash out at him in a blinding rage of fury, much like she did last night. But she was just standing there, taking it all in calmly. "I just think a love like that is pointless," he didn't want to sound mean but he had to convince that whoever she loved was not worth her time and she could do much better. Namely him. "You deserve better and I think it's best for you to give up."

Kimiko couldn't hold it back. Against her will one stray tear fell, caressing down her cheer and dropped down to the floor unnoticed. _"He really doesn't love me." _It hurt. It hurt so much to hear him tell her that. She knew she hadn't said it right out there but it seemed he understood how she felt and was doing what she had feared. He was rejecting her. "And you really think that's best?"

"I do." He answered right away, no hesitation in his voice.

Kimiko had to keep herself from wincing. She never imagined it would hurt this much. "I see," she refused to let him know how much he hurt her. If this was how he wanted things to be then she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that his rejection bothered her. "Then I guess you're right," blinking back the tears, she put on a hard face and shoved down everything she was feeling. She would be strong. "It would be better if I gave up this love."

Raimundo was ready to jump with joy. "Really? That's great," he sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair. "I thought for sure I would have to convince you."

Kimiko had to bite down to keep from screaming at him. How dare he act all happy after rejecting her. "Yeah, I just realized that I'm much better off without loving some womanizing jerk."

He was practically beaming at this point. "Exactly, there are other guys out there for you." he was just saying this of course. The only guy out there for her was him and he was going to prove that.

"You're exactly right," Kimiko was growing angrier by the second. She's seen guys reject girls before but never has she seen them be so pleased with themselves for rejecting them. _"If this how Raimundo really is then I must have been an idiot for falling for him." _She wanted to kick herself. How could she had fallen for such a jerk? "In fact I think I'll start looking right now." She left him. She doubted she could control herself any longer from punching him. If this was how he was going to act then she would not stick around. If he was going to be such a jerk about it then she would not show him any ounce of respect or give him even a shred of her attention.

Raimundo watched her go, a wide smile on his face. The girl he loved just said she was giving up on her old love and was open to new options. "This is my chance," he was glowing with pride and confidence. Now that his competition was gone he had free run to get Kimiko to fall for him and by Dashi he would do it. He swore on his pride as a Xiaolin Warrior that he would get Kimiko to fall in love with him. "Time to turn up the charm and start planning." He ran to his room, he had to make himself look good if he wanted to catch her attention. He would show her, he was the perfect guy for her and he would do everything in his power to prove it.

* * *

"Dojo, how much longer?" Omi whined, he was getting tired of flying. They had left the temples hours ago and it seemed like they were flying forever.

"Hey, would you like to take over?" Dojo huffed, he was getting tired of all the complaints he was getting. "I get it, we've been flying for a while but you got to understand it's not like Paris is right next door." He added, reminding them that their destination was very far away and was going to take time.

"Why'd you have to go and hide the Shen Gong Wu in Paris?" Clay asked, rubbing his head. Of all the places they've been too he never expected to go hunting for a magical item in Paris, France.

"It seemed like the perfect place," Dojo told them, taking out the scroll that told them what Shen Gong Wu they were searching for. "Pearl of LiBai makes its user's enemies babble nonstop poetry. Paris is known for love so why not hide a poem making Wu in a city that is all about the romance?" his logic wasn't that far off.

"They say Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world," Kimiko was so excited to be going there. It was the perfect place to find a better guy for her. "I can't wait to get there."

Raimundo grinned, this trip to France was exactly what he needed to prove himself as goof boyfriend materiel for Kimiko. "Yeah, it's the perfect place for falling in love." He flashed her a grinned, waggling his eyebrows to try and show off his good looks.

Kimiko frowned, turning her back to him. "Exactly." She would not let him get to her.

Taken back by her behavior he wondered what was wrong when he suddenly realized. _"I told her to give up on a guy she really liked so she's probably a little mad," _he had to admit he hadn't been thinking about how she must have felt. All he thought about was how he finally had a chance. He completely missed that she was probably not feeling in the most romantic of moods. _"So we'll start things out slow. No problem there." _He didn't mind taking it slow for her. The more time he spent together with her the better. With a slight tap he got her attention and leaned in closer. "Hey about before, are we cool?" but first he had to make sure that everything between them was ok. He couldn't get her to like him if she was mad.

Kimiko had to hold back the growl that wanted to escape. He dared to ask her that after he practically danced in joy after rejecting her. "Sure, everything's fine." She moved away. She did not want to anywhere near him right now but there was limited space on the flying Dragon so she was forced to put up with it. But just because she was forced to be near him doesn't mean she has to acknowledge him.

Raimundo watched her, a gnawing feeling was starting to form in his gut but he ignored it. She was probably just upset about before. He would be the same if someone told him to give up his feelings for her. _"I'll give her some time to get over the creep and once she's finally over him it's time to make my move." _He was determined to do whatever it took to win her over. They were in the City of Love, the perfect place to show her that he was the guy for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look alive everyone, I got an itch that can only mean a Shen Gong Wu is nearby." Dojo told the four monks. They had landed in Paris a little while ago and were currently roaming the busy streets. "Or I ate some bad berries." He added, scratching the back end of his tail and the four warriors groaned in disgust.

"Ew, too much information." Kimiko groaned, shuddering when she saw Dojo pick up a stick and rubbing his butt with it. She doubted she could ever not be grossed out by his Wu rashes.

"So where is this Wu?" Raimundo held a pair of binoculars in his hands, searching for the Wu but so far he hasn't caught even a glimpse. It didn't help that most of his focus was on Kimiko and her new outfit. A simple white long sleeved sweater that hugged her body perfectly, a black skirt with matching black boots that showed off her legs very nice. Finally a black beret on top of her wavy hair that blew with the wind and sent the smell of her perfume his way. He had to fight back the goofy grin that wanted to come with all the daydreams he was thinking of. Paris was the city for romance and he was not to going to waste his opportunity for being here. Once he got the chance he was going to use every ounce of skill and technique he knew to get her to be his girl. All those other girls he flirted with were just practice for when he was ready to make his move on Kimiko.

Clay looked at the Dragon of Wind and had to suppress the chuckle that wanted to escape him. It was easy enough to see Raimundo's feelings for Kimiko, especially now with how he was behaving. He had known about the two liking each other for a while now, while the wind user being much more open about it Kimiko seemed to only just notice her feelings and it was fun to watch her fuss over every little thing when it came to her and the boy she liked. However she was not acting like her usual self. Instead he noticed that she seemed to try and keep her distance from Raimundo but the Brazilian didn't seem to catch on, his focus only on getting closer to her. It was an interesting ride from the temple to the city and he had been in the very middle of it. "You got anythin' fer us li'l guy?" he asked, hoping to get everyone's attention on the Wu. He would be the first to admit he enjoyed watching the two fumble over themselves but they had a job to do.

"It's close," Dojo moaned, his rash growing worse with each step. "Real close," he felt a sudden rush go through his body, making him stiffen up and point in the direction of the feeling. "Over there!" he pointed ahead, pointing at two streets.

"Where?" Raimundo was confused, binoculars in his hands and ready to be put to use.

"Right there." Dojo pointed once again.

Clay raised an eyebrow, looking at the green claw that was pointing at two streets. "Which way?" he asked.

Dojo groaned, he could feel his rash getting worse. "I'm not sure but I feel the Wu in that direction." He urged them to keep moving. The sooner they found the Wu the sooner his rash would be gone and he would be back to normal.

Omi looked at the green Dragon and then at the two streets. There was only one thing left to do. "We must spilt up." He announced. It was the only logic explanation, they would split into two teams and hope one of them got to the Wu first.

Raimundo felt himself practically beam. If they had to spilt up then he knew exactly who he wanted to be with. "Little dude has a good point," he grinned, rocking back and forth on his feet with a wide grin. "And to make sure no one's feelings get hurt I say we draw straws and decide from there who is pairing up with who." He pulled out four pairs of straws from his pocket and a red sharpie. He colored the end of two straws before cupping the bottom with his hands and held them out for his teammates. He had the perfect plan. _"While those two are busy searching for the Wu, I can work my magic on Kimiko." _His grin widen in size at his thoughts. Growing up with a traveling circus taught him many useful tricks and one of those tricks was making sure to keep the odds in his favor.

His team didn't think anything of it and picked from the straws in their friend's hand. Omi and Clay picked the two without any markings and Kimiko got the one with the red bottom. "Looks like I'm with Kim." He grinned, his plan was successful. Without anyone noticing he wiped off the red markings on his hand before anyone noticed that he rigged the selection. Instead of coloring the straws he colored his own hand, this way if Kimiko picked red all he had to do was color in the one he picked but if she picked white then he would color the other two. A trick he perfected over the years, not even Omi noticed with his so-called amazing "tiger instincts".

Kimiko held back the frown. She had hoped in Paris she could find some way to forget Raimundo but how could she if she was going to be stuck with him. _"Great..."_she wanted to cry at her bad luck. _"Maybe fate will take pity on me and have the ground swallow me up." _For the rest of the day she was going to be stuck with the guy who rejected her and seemed quite pleased with himself as he did it. She frowned, hands clenched into fists as she held herself back. Just seeing his grinning face made her blood boil. "Let's get this over with." She grumbled, taking the road to the right and stalking off, not even bothering to check and see if he was following her. She hoped he wouldn't.

"Hey, wait up!" he cried, running to catch up with her. He was just as eager to be alone with her but he hadn't been expecting her to storm off.

She couldn't help but flinch at his voice. Why did this have to happen to her? Not too long ago she would have been fine with going on a hunt alone with Raimundo. He would play jokes on her and she would scold him for acting so childish. But now things were different. She had feelings for the Brazilian boy but he didn't return those feelings. In fact what he wanted was for her to get over him as quick as possible. She had been planning on doing that, she was in the most romantic city in the whole world, a place crawling with good looking and romantic guys. If she wanted too she could find a good looking guy in a minute and have her eating out of the palm of her hands. But she didn't want that. Despite all the pain he caused her just being beside him made her heart skip with joy. They walked in silence, their hands causally brushing up against each other in the crowded streets and with each touch sent a jolt through her body and made her blush. She was hopeless in love with Raimundo but he didn't feel the same way about her.

If only she knew the real truth.

Raimundo grinned in triumph when he saw the blush forming on her cheeks, making them glow against her porcelain skin. So far phase one of his plan seemed to be working. They were in a city known for romance and there was no way he was going to waste his chance. He was going to do everything he could to get Kimiko to notice him. So far it was just simple things, sticking close to her as his hand would "accidentally" brush against hers from time to time. He needed to keep her mind on him so he would be all that she could think of. Then when the time was right he would show off his moves and soon enough the two would be together. _"She's blushing. My plan is working." _He knew Kimiko. She never blushed. But she was now and it was because of him. His plan to get her to fall for him was going perfectly. Now he just needed to drop a few hints, just to keep her thinking and then he would make his real move.

"Hey what do you say after we get the Wu we do some sightseeing?" he asked, keeping his tone light and calm. He didn't want to come off as some desperate guy that was inwardly praying to every god and deity out there that she would say yes. Even though he technically was. No, he needed to come off as cool but still eager to spend time with her.

At one point she would have happily accepted the invitation but now all she wanted was to find the Wu, go home, and get away from Raimundo. "No thanks." She refused to look at him. It was her mission to get over him and she would do just that.

Taken aback by her reply he had to rack his brain to suggest something else. He thought for sure she would want to do some sightseeing. "You sure? I mean we're in Paris. Paris! The city of love and the perfect place for finding romance." He waggled his eyebrows, dropping the first of the many hints he would be giving her. This city was the perfect place for them to start their relationship.

Kimiko stopped walking. Her rage was at its boiling point. _"How dare he!" _as if rejecting her wasn't bad enough but now he was deliberately trying to get rid of her. "And who says I want to find romance? Did you ever think that maybe I'm perfectly happy being single?" she all but growled, crossing her arms and glaring straight into the green eyes that despite everything that was happening made her heart skip a beat. "Or are you really that desperate to get rid of me? What's wrong? Afraid having a girl around will ruin your image and you won't be able to attract the bimbos of France?" she started walking again. She had to get away from him before she did something that she would _not _regret doing. Namely smacking him right across the face.

Raimundo couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think that? What even gave her the idea that he was trying to get rid of her so he could flirt with stupid girls in some weird country. He was trying to do just the opposite. "Kim, hold up," he ran after her. He needed to clear things up before his perfect plan was ruined and his chances with her were gone once again. "What makes you think I'm trying to get rid of you?" he needed to know what caused her to have doubts in him. Was someone talking ill about him to Kimiko and putting thoughts in her head? If so he was so going to kick some butt of whoever dared to try and ruin things between them.

Kimiko huffed, her pace quickening. "You know exactly why." She walked through the streets, ignoring people and passing cars. Just in front of them was the Eiffel Tower where their two teammates were battling some of Jack Spicer's robots. She knew they should go over and help their friends but she was to angry to do anything. All she wanted to do was scream and hide under her covers for the rest of her life.

"Girl, what have I said about playing mind games," he ran towards her and instantly the two were surrounded by robots. One came flying right at him but he held it off with one hand as his focus on the scowling girl in front of him. He tossed it off to the side and destroyed it with ease, his eyes never leaving Kimiko.

With a swift kick she sent the robot flying into a nearby building, making it explode into a pile of flaming junk. "You're one to talk. You act all nice but that's all it is, an act." Her fist collide with another robot and sent it flying into another robot coming her way, the two exploding on impact.

"What do you mean it's all an act?" Raimundo summoned his wind and sent three robots spinning, the three trapped in a whirlwind that had them breaking apart instantly. "In what way have I been acting?" he's been nothing but honest with her since the very beginning. Maybe he hasn't told her everything about how he feels but everything else has been real.

Rolling her eyes and doing a jump kick she effortlessly knocked away two more robots and was able to get her point across to Raimundo. "You act nice, like you're my best friend but really you're only being nice to get rid of me so you don't have to worry about feeling guilty while you flirt with some bimbo."

A frown made its way onto Raimundo's face. He was getting tired of this fight and he was getting even more annoyed with the direction it was going in. "Girl, what is wrong with you? Why do you think I'm trying to get rid of you?"

"When you rejected me last night in the garden." She cried. Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes but she held them back. No way was she going to allow herself to cry over him. The robots had finally stopped attacking them, the machines seemed more interested in watching their fight than anything else.

Raimundo felt his body stiffen. "I...rejected you?" he repeated, the word "rejection" sounding strange on his lips. "What?!" he cried, suddenly panicking. When did he do this? How did he do this? What had he done that given Kimiko the idea he didn't want to be with her? It was the total opposite of that. "How? When?" he needed to know what stupid idiotic thing he did that caused her to think he rejected her. Was it a prank he pulled? Did he say something stupid again? What did he do?

Kimiko rolled her eyes once more, crossing her arms and refused to look at the Brazilian boy. "I just told you, it happened last night in the temple garden and again today just before we left for this stupid city." She couldn't believe they were having this fight, in the middle of the most romantic city in the whole world, where everyone can hear how she was rejected.

He stood there, dumbfounded. "I..." he was speechless. What could he say? He didn't know what he had done to make her think he rejected her because that was nowhere near close to the truth. _"But for me to reject her means she would have to have feelings for me." _And suddenly his mind shut down.

"Don't think just because you got the Shen Gong Wu means you can beat me, Jack Spicer, the greatest evil boy genius in the world."

It got worst.

Jack had lost the Wu but he set his sights on Raimundo and Kimiko who seemed to busy fighting each other to notice him. He figured if he can't get the Wu then he might as well settle for humiliating his enemies. "Get ready to cry Xiaolin losers because I am so going too-" he stopped short, his whole body freezing over when he saw the heated glares from the two Xiaolin Warriors being directed at him.

"Not now." The two growled, Kimiko kicking him away with some added boost from her fire and Raimundo sent him flying straight out of Paris with the help of his wind.

Once he was gone Raimundo got right back to their problem. Kimiko kept saying he rejected her but knows for a fact he didn't, and never would. But for her to reject him means she has to have feelings for him and last night she confessed to liking some skirt chaser.

And all at once it hit him. "Me? The guy you were talking about last was me?" he had to be to the biggest idiot in the world. All he had been doing since last night was telling Kimiko to give up on him while he flirted with her none stop. No wonder she was angry.

"Yes, it's you," she turned her back to him. She was tired of fighting and just wanted to go back to the temple and crawl into her cot. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

He was stunned. "Kimiko, I..."

"Just stop," she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I don't care if you didn't realize I was talking about you, I've gotten your opinion on relationships and I'm done with all of this. Just forget I said anything." She couldn't hold it in anymore. A stray tear escaped her eye and that was her cue to leave. "Silver Manta Ray!" Calling out the Shen Gong Wu she jumped inside the giant magical machine and flew off towards the temple. She needed to be alone for a while to clear her thoughts. _"Look like my romantic journey ended before it started." _Another tear escaped her ass he flew into the open sky.

Raimundo watched her go, to stupefied to even attempt stopping her. How could he not have realized that he was the one she was talking about? He hadn't thought the big flirt she liked could be him. "Does she really think that way of me?" he wondered if maybe his flirting with other girls to get her jealous wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. Kimiko thought he was a giant flirt and he had spent all of yesterday and today telling her that her love was pointless and she should look elsewhere. "I'm an idiot." He sighed, covering his face with his hands and wished this was all just a bad dream. With a deep sigh he looked up at the sky, his green eyes searching for her but she was gone. All he saw was the setting sun stretching for miles. The sun was just setting and giving the sky a red hue look, the couples of France were all gathering around and making him feel even more alone then he already was.

He had to fix this.

"Raimundo, my friend where is Kimiko?" Omi, Clay and Dojo all came running up to him. The Shen Gong Wu was in Clay's hands as their Dragon friend was starting to expand so they could go home.

"She wasn't feeling good so she went on ahead." He wouldn't tell them. There was no reason to worry them or cause anymore problems then he already caused.

"Then I reckon we should head on home an' check on the girl," Clay said as all three of them jumped on Dojo's back and they took off. "Omi and I will cook dinner while you check on Kimiko. I think she would like it better if you see her first." He said, a knowing smile on his face.

Raimundo didn't know how Clay understood the situation but at this point he could careless how the cowboy figured it out. All he wanted was to head back to the temple and clear things up with Kimiko. He held back the complaints he wanted to say at Dojo's lack of speed. He wanted to hurry there but he also didn't want to worry his friends. So with all his restraints he didn't voice his complaints. Besides the slow ride home would give him enough time to think of what he was going to tell Kimiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Kimiko let out an irritated sigh as she once again turned over. After leaving Raimundo she had returned to the temple and went straight for her room. She needed to be alone and get as far away from Raimundo as possible. It didn't help that his room was right next to hers and all that separated them was a curtain. She seriously had to talk to Master Fung about either getting her own room or at least setting up real walls between the rooms. But even with the room problem she chose to ignore him when they returned, it would only make things worse if she confronted him again so soon. Clay had brought her dinner, saying he hoped she felt better and told her not to worry so much. She had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was going on but she didn't dwell on it for long. Instead she ate her dinner, went online and did a few updates with her cell phone and other electronic devices. Soon it came time for bed and she gladly accepted nightfall, her head hitting the pillow and ready for sleep to come.

It never did.

She held back a growl as she once again turned over in hopes to get herself comfortable enough to fall asleep. She laid there for a few minutes but she could not get her mind to calm down enough to let her sleep. Her brain was too busy thinking, wandering, and contemplating one thing. Raimundo. He had not gone to bed yet. He hadn't returned to their sleeping quarters or even gone near it once since he returned. Was he avoiding her or giving her space? She didn't know and it was driving her crazy. With a muffled groan she sat up and pulled back the curtain to the Dragon of Wind's room. There was the empty mat with only his blanket, pillow, and teddy bear but no brown-haired green eyed boy.

Her eyes immediately looked at the bear, its fur was worn from the years but it still held a cute look to it. With a gentle grip she picked up the old bear and held it to her chest. Its fur may be old and worn out but it was still soft and cuddly. It carried Raimundo's scent, a smell that was hard to describe but always reminded her of the wind. She could remember the first time she caught Raimundo sleeping with the teddy bear, he had tried to keep her from seeing it but in the end she had caught him and she told him about the bear and their story.

* * *

_Kimiko hummed softly to herself as she headed for the sleeping quarters that she and the others share. She and the others were all awake and ready to start training but Raimundo was still sleeping and throw a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors it became her job to wake him up. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, the boy could sleep like the dead, and she was contemplating if she should go to the vault and get some Shen Gong Wu to assist her. Sadly that would just up more time and she knew Master Fung would not be pleased if they were late. _

_She reached the room that held the sleeping boy, she could hear soft snores coming from behind the curtain and with ease she walked inside. Sleeping on his side was a snoring Raimundo with a pile of drool running down the side of his face. Rolling her eyes at the drool she sat down next to him and began to shake him. "Come on, sleeping beauty. It's time to wake up." She shook him as hard as she could but he didn't wake up. All he did was roll onto his back, his drool down running down the back of his neck. Only Kimiko didn't pay attention to that, her eyes immediately zoomed in on the teddy bear that became visible once he rolled over. Covering her mouth with her hands she held back her laugh, she never imagined someone like Raimundo to still sleep with a teddy bear. _

_By the looks of it the bear seemed pretty old but she had to admit it was kind of cute. With a sly grin she ran into her room and grabbed her camera. It was time to get some payback for all the pranks and jokes he pulled at her expense. Reaching out her hand she moved the teddy bear to get a better angle of it and Raimundo but just by moving it ever so slightly woke up the sleeping boy instantly. He jolted awake, his hand holding tight to the bear and nearly sent her flying. _

_The two stared at each other in stunned silence. Raimundo more for the fact he wasn't expecting to wake up to Kimiko like this and Kimiko was just shocked that she was nearly in Raimundo's lap. Clearing her throat she moved back and pointed to the bear. "Nice bear." She snickered when she saw his eyes widen and his cheeks tint with a pink blush._

_Quickly shoving the bear behind his back he tired to appear cool but it was hard to do when being caught red-handed sleeping with a teddy bear. "It's just a good luck charm." He scoffed, trying to play it off as nothing else and hoped that she wouldn't be bringing this topic up in the future. _

_Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she reached around to grab the bear but he kept it out of her reach. "By the way you're holding onto it tells me it's way more than that."_

_Once again his cheeks went bright pink at her words but he refused to break his resolve or ruin his image. "I just don't want you rubbing your bad luck on it." _

_She felt her eyes twitch in annoyance. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" _

_"It means exactly that," he grinned, he found an opening and he was going to take it. "You're such a klutz doing chores and in Showdowns I don't want your bad luck rubbing off on me and ruining my awesomeness." He smirked. It was easy enough to distract her, just get her mad enough and she'll drop the subject to yell at you._

_Kimiko felt her anger building and was ready to scream and yell at him until the sun went down but she caught the look in his eyes. The glint that was shinning in them and knew of his plan. "Well maybe if you let me hold your little friend some of your good luck will rub off on me." No way was she going to let him get away without some more information on his bear. _

_Raimundo paled. His plan to get her angry and forget about his bear had failed. That never happened. Whenever he wants to get her to forget something all he has to do is make her angry and it works. Only not this time. "Um...I think it's time we leave and join the others. We don't want Master Fung giving us more chores to do." _

_"What's wrong, afraid your barry-bear won't bring you luck." She spoke in a baby voice, batting her eyes and cooing at him._

_Raimundo felt his own eye twitch. "No," he huffed, crossing his arms and frowned. "And his name is Ninja Fred." He mumbled, under his breath but she still heard him._

_The moment his name was uttered Kimiko had to stop herself from bursting with laughter. "You're kidding right?" she had been expecting the bear to be named something like "Rex" or "Blade" but not Ninja Fred._

_"No, I'm not and so what?" he huffed, standing up and started walking out of his room. "My mother made him for me when I was younger and its brought me luck ever since." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and headed off to meet their friends and Master._

_But before he could leave the room a small hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," she did feel a little guilty for laughing at him but in all honesty it was too funny not too. "I also think it's really sweet that you've kept it for so long." _

_Raimundo looked at her, shocked that she would say such a thing, a smile graced his face and he sat back down. "Yeah, well it just kind of became natural too have it with me." He held the small brown bear in his hands and looked at it. He could still remember the day his mother gave it to him. "I grew up in a big family so I shared a room with my three brothers before our house got renovated and I got my own room. The night I was supposed to sleep in my own room a big storm had come and my mom made him for me to help me sleep through the night. At first I didn't really care and accepted the bear so not to hurt her feelings but that same night he became my good luck charm. My room was the only room in the house whose windows weren't broken from the storm and didn't take on water damage. Since then I've had him with him to bring me good luck." He smiled, remembering how the next morning he kept boosting that it was because of his new good luck charm that kept his room from getting damaged. _

_Kimiko watched him as he told her his story, she saw the way his eyes lit up when he spoke of his mother and his bear. "That's a really sweet story," It truly was and it made her wish she had more stories like that. Her family was wealthy so if one room in the house was damaged because of a storm all she had to do was go into another one of the rooms in her house. While her parents were loving and did all they could to show that they cared about her she didn't have to many family stories to share like Raimundo did. "Your mothers sounds really nice." To make a teddy bear to help your little boy to sleep at night was something she found really kind and it was the type of mother she wanted to be whenever she had kids. "Come on, let's go join the others." She stood up and motioned for him to follow her._

_Raimundo nodded but didn't follow right away. First he had to put away Ninja Fred so nothing happened to him and so the others didn't see him. He didn't mind so much that Kimiko knew but if Clay or Omi found out then he was sure they would drive him mad. _

_"Rai," she stuck her head back in with a wide smile on her face. "Don't worry. I'm sure some girls will find it cute that you still sleep with a bearsy-wearsy." She did the baby voice and cooed at him once again before running out of the room laughing with a growling Raimundo chasing after her. _

* * *

Kimiko sighed at the memory. Things seemed so much simpler back then. With a weary body she left their sleeping quarters and headed outside to jump on the roof of the temple. She needed to just get away and think. Staying in her room was only going to make her go crazy. Even if he wasn't there his stuff was still there and it was a constant reminder of him and his rejection. She couldn't believe the fight they had today. She knew she was probably overreacting, it was obvious he didn't know she was talking about him, but just hearing how he talked about her liking somebody hurt. Just hearing how he spoke of love and relationships and getting over someone so easily scared her. If he did like her what would happen? Would he stay with her until he found someone else and then immediately dump her. All he talked about all day was her finding a new love fast and that bother her. She didn't want to fall in love fast and easy, she wanted things to be slow and simple so she could enjoy the time she spent with that person.

But it seems he didn't feel the same way. For him it was more find love and then find a new one once you're done with the old one. If things were like before she wouldn't be so upset with his policy on love. She'd probably be annoyed and call him a pig for thinking that way but she wouldn't be in pain because of it. If only things were like before she realized her stupid feelings for the boy and messed everything up. Back then she didn't care if he flirted with every girl he saw. Well maybe she cared a little but only because she found his flirting while searching for the Shen Gong Wu annoying. Back then she didn't care so much about his opinion of her or about relationships. Back then her heart didn't hurt so much just because she learned he didn't feel the same. "I'm so stupid." She curled up in a ball and hide her face in her knees, wishing for all of this to be a dream.

"Didn't I tell you it's not good to talk to yourself like that."

Her body went ridged at his voice. She heard his footsteps approach and felt him sit down next to her but she didn't bother lifting her head or do anything to acknowledge him. She was done with him and this love. She promised herself she would get over him. Even if her heart was saying the total opposite she would do everything she could to stop loving him and move on. She didn't want to keep hurting every time she saw him. Even if he had hurt her Raimundo was still a good friend and she didn't want to lose him completely. So the only way she wouldn't totally lose him was to stop loving him and forget this whole thing even happened.

"I take it you're still mad?" he watched her, his eyes looking over her curled up form and sighed. Silence filled the night air around them and he hated the way things were between them. "Kimiko, we need to talk." Once again he was met with silence and he didn't like it. When they were together it was never quiet. Things were usually light and happy as they laughed and joked with each other. This silence was not for them and he would fix things. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did last night. When you told me you fell in love I didn't know it was with me, I thought for sure it was someone else," he kept his eyes one her, looking for some sign of hope that things between them weren't ruined. "If I had known if was me that you liked I wouldn't have told you to give up," he scooted closer, one hand gently brushing against one of her pigtails. "I would have told you that I felt the same way. That I have for a long time and was just too scared to tell you. I was scared of being rejected," He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and prayed that he could get her to understand. "I would have told you that I love you too."

His confession was only a whisper in the wind but she still heard him. She heard every word he said since he got up here but she didn't want to believe it. After everything that's happened it seemed to good to be real. "You do?" she finally lifted her head to look at him, tears glistening in her light blue eyes. It may seem too good to be true but she couldn't stop the hope from blooming in her chest.

He gave her a gentle smile and pulled her in even closer, her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her small body. "I do."

Kimiko chocked down a sob and had a smile of her own on her face. Her arms wrapped around his back as she breathed in his scent. "I can't believe how stupid we acted."

"Well no one ever said relationships were easy." he chuckled, one hand running through her long black locks. He was in heaven. He finally hard her in his arms, his hand running through her hair like how he's always to do, and the two of them were finally together.

With a soft laugh she lifted her head to look up at him. "I don't get it if you liked me so much then why do you constantly flirt with other girls?" a slight pout formed on her face at the question. If he really did like her then why did he feel the need to show off and flirt with other women?  
He gave an uncomfortably chuckle, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck. "Well you see...I was just..." he tried to come up with a good excuse but by the look on her face and the lack of ideas in his head he figured he'd better just tell the truth and take his beating like a man. "I was trying to make you jealous." He mumbled, looking away as his cheeks burned. Saying it out loud only reminded him of how stupid his whole jealously plan was. _"A lot of good that stupid plan did me." _His plan only made her get a bad image of him and made her think that he didn't care about her.

Kimiko stared up at him, wondering for a moment if he was really telling the truth. When she determined that he was she smiled and rested her forehead against his. "You're an idiot," her arms came up to wrap around him neck as she rested on her knees between his legs. "But then again so am I. I tried indirectly telling you how I felt and all it did was make you yell at me."

Raimundo only chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. Honesty I only did that because I was mad at the thought of you liking somebody else when I was sure you were starting to like me."

She returned his chuckle with one of her own. "Well you're right there. I do like you, a lot." She smiled, her heart no longer feeling heavy with pain. Now it was light with love and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as the wind blew past them and allowed him to take her in. Her cheery blossom and pinewood scent filled his nose and he shuddered in pleasure at the smell.

"I love you too." Her own eyes closed, the warmth of his skim made her body feel like it was burning. A beautiful fire was burning inside her and it was all because of him and the love they shared.

Not wasting anymore time the two leaned in and kissed. Their lips connecting and a spark seemed to ignite in both their bodies, making them feel energized from the feeling. The longing in their chests were finally gone and replaced with a new sensation, acceptance. Their love was returned and they couldn't be happier about it as they kissed under the light of the full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

The new day was bright as the sun shown down as Omi and Clay made their way through the temple. They had just finished breakfast but it had only been the two of them eating. Their friends Raimundo and Kimiko had not shown up and it worried them. The two had been acting strange since yesterday and they wanted to know what was the cause for it. Clay had an idea why the two were acting in such a way but Omi couldn't even begin to think of what caused their behavioral problem. So once their breakfast was eaten and the dishes were cleaned and put away the two went on a search for their missing friends. They had checked the rooms and the vault but so far they hadn't found them or any Shen Gong Wu missing to indicate that they went somewhere. So they had to still be somewhere in the temple, now it was only a matter of finding them.

"Where do you suppose our friends are, Clay?" Omi questioned the cowboy as they made their way through the temple in search of their friends. So far they check every room in the temple and all that was left was to look in the courtyard.

Clay could only shrug his shoulders. "I'm not sure li'l buddy," he fixed his hat, fighting back a sigh. He wouldn't admit it but he was starting to get nervous. The way those two were acting yesterday had him worried about them and their team. The fighting they had and the avoidance was obvious to him and Master Fung and it made him wonder what would happen if they didn't resolve things. "But I hope we find 'em soon." He hoped that they did find them and maybe they could try and help them work things out.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dojo called out to them as he was wrapped around Master Fung's neck. The head monk was sitting on the edge of the temple's floor, before him was a sheet of paper that held his attention.

"We are in search of Raimundo and Kimiko." Omi said, the two of them approaching the Dragon and their teacher.  
Dojo raised an eyebrow. "What for? The two of them are in the courtyard together."

"They are?" Clay couldn't hold back the look of shock on his face. The last thing he expected was the two of them being together. He just hoped that they weren't fighting.

Dojo nodded, "Yeah, I think they're cloud gazing or something." He only shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the details.

"Cloud gazin'?" Clay was now beyond confused. The last time he saw those two together they were fighting and then avoiding the other the best they could. "_What in the world could have happened that made 'em suddenly wanna watch clouds together?"_ Suddenly it felt like he had been whacked in the head as realization kicked in. _"So those two made up." _He grinned, thinking of all the jokes he could now do. He's been waiting for the two of them to realize their feelings and waited even longer for them to get together. Now that they were it was time for a few laughs.

"What are you looking at Master Fung?" Omi asked, staring down at the paper that held his master's full attention. It was an outline of the temple and all of the rooms.

"I am merely trying to decide where would be a good place for Kimiko's room." He answered, a red marker in his hand to mark off all the empty spaces that could be used for the Dragon of Fire's new room.

"Why does Kimiko need a new room?" he had just been to her room and he saw nothing wrong with it that would involve her to move out.

"Changes are in the air young monk and I believe it is time Kimiko has her own separate living area." Master Fung answered, marking off yet another space as his eyes glanced to the side. A ghost of a smile on his face as he caught the Dragons of Wind and Fire together in the distance. He had seen from the start their attraction to one another but he held off on giving Kimiko her own room so the two could grow in their bond and their relationship. Now they their feelings were out it was time for Kimiko to live separately from the boys so he did not have to worry about any night time surprises or Omi seeing something he was much too young to see.

* * *

In courtyard of the temple's garden Raimundo and Kimiko laid together on the soft grass, intertwined in each other's embrace. Kimiko laid with her head on Raimundo's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist while he rested his head on one arm and used his other to play with her pigtails. The two had been together since last night, neither wanting to leave the other after finally telling each other what their real feelings were.

"You know Omi and Clay are probably looking for us." She told her boyfriend, enjoying the feel of his hand as he played with her hair.

"Yeah, but who cares," he laid there with his eyes closed, his focus only on her and the moment they were sharing together. "Even if they find us it won't change anything." He was sure Clay had already figured things out and while Omi would probably have questions he was going to leave it up to the cowboy to answer them. He finally had the girl he's always wanted and nothing was going to take him away from being with her.

"True," she made patterns in the middle of his chest. Much like him she was enjoying just lying there and being with him. She knew when their friends came they would have some explaining to do but for right now all she wanted to do was enjoy the moment they were having.

"Heads up everyone!" Dojo cried out, alerting them all as he expanded into his larger form. "A new Shen Gong Wu just activated and it's a doozy!" he shuddered at the feeling, not enjoying the oncoming rash.

"Then we must hurry!" Omi was the first to jump on the Dragon's back. "We will be victorious and...why are Kimiko and Raimundo embracing each other on the ground?" when his eyes set on the pair he was confused by their position and what they were doing. He had heard from Dojo they were cloud gazing but it did not seem that way to him.

Clay only chuckled when he saw the two, a knowing grin on his face as he jumped on. This search for the new Wu was bound to be very interesting.

"It's called cuddling." Raimundo said with a low groan. A new Wu would activate now just as he and Kimiko were starting their relationship. Slowly the two sat up and walked over to the Dragon, his arm wrapped around her the whole time.

"I see," Omi processed this new word. "And is this cuddling much like hugging?"

"You could say that." Kimiko said as she jumped up and smiled when she felt Raimundo jump behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Once everyone was on Dojo took off, fighting back his own grin. Just like Clay he had been waiting for the two to get together and now that they were, well he was going to have a lot of fun with this.

"So this cuddling is another form of hugging?" Omi looked at the two, his eyes going to stare down at Raimundo's arms that were circling Kimiko's waist. "Then to cuddle one must do something to deserve it?" he asked.

Kimiko felt her cheeks burn at that question. Just the way he worded it made her blush. "You could say that." She rolled her eyes when she heard Raimundo chuckle behind her. He was enjoying this was too much.

Omi nodded, taking in all this new information. "So if I am able to gather this new Shen Gong Wu may I cuddle with you Kimiko?" he asked, opening his arms in anticipation.

"Nope," Raimundo answered before Kimiko could try and explain things. "Kimiko only cuddles with one person and that is me." He boosted. He might as well tell his friends now and get it all out in the open to avoid confusion so this way he would have more time to enjoy being with his girlfriend.

Omi pouted, "That is not fair. Why are you the only one who gets to cuddle and I do not. I am the most skilled." He crossed his arms and frowned, glaring at the Dragon of the Wind.

Raimundo's eye twitched in annoyance at this. He hated it when Omi tried to come off like he was superior to him. He open his mouth to yell at the bald boy but Kimiko cut him off. "What he means to say is that only people who are in relationships can cuddle. You remember our talk about relationship, don't you?" Sadly she had been the one who had to explain to Omi what being in a relationship was and why it was different from friendship. Oh well, she couldn't complain too much. She did her part in explaining life and now the two boys had to decide who was going to explain puberty.

Omi looked at the two in confusion. "So does this mean you and Raimundo are in a relationship?"

"That's right." Kimiko told him and Raimundo only nodded, tightening his hold around her waist.

"I see," he held a thoughtful on his face as he began to process this new piece of information. He was learning many new things today. "I am most confused and I have many questions."

Raimundo groaned, he had a feeling this was going to happen. He opened his mouth to answer the questions he was sure the young boy was going to ask but closed it when he saw Clay laughing at them. Quickly a grinned formed on his face as he spoke. "Well I'm sure our dear friend Clay will be happy to answer every question you have."

Clay stopped laughing instantly when he this and turned around to protest but was stopped when he saw the big wide eyes of a hopeful looking Omi. With a defeated sigh he told the boy to ask him everything he wanted to know.

Kimiko could only giggle at the sight, she felt a bit bad for putting Clay in that situation but her attention wasn't on the cowboy for too long. Once the attention was off them Raimundo kissed her cheek and soon began to nuzzle his own against hers. "What do you say after we get the Wu we go out for dinner?"

"I'd like that." She placed her hands over his and intertwined their fingers together.

"Me too. So long as it's only us two going," he looked up at his two friends and he knew for sure Clay was going to get him back for putting him in this situation but he didn't care about that at the moment. Right now his focus was on Kimiko and where they would go for their first date.

She giggled once more and snuggled in closer to him. "I'm sure if you apologize and I do some slight begging we can get Clay to agree to keep Omi busy." She knew it wouldn't be too hard to get their friend to help them out. "I love you." She said once more. They probably told each other they loved each other over a hundred times since last night but she didn't care. She loved saying and she loved hearing it.

Raimundo smiled and brought his head to rest on top of hers. "I love you too." For so long he had been wanting to say those words to her and now that he was it seemed so perfect and natural to him. They were finally together and he would tell her every chance he got to tell her just how much he loved her.

They've said they loved each other so many times and they would continue saying it until the end of time.

**END**


End file.
